Across the Sands of Chaos
by Kaze Ishikawa
Summary: Chaos does what he does best, and causes a bit too much chaos when he finds a human-eating young feline named Eve.
1. Eve

It was a boring, usual day in Egypt. Eons have come and gone with the usual earthquake, drought, etc. Yep, totally expected, boring....  
  
"I'm needed here," said a blue cat that sat atop a building. His navy wings stretched out as he glided to the entrance of a magnificent building: a temple. Priests surrounded a table, bowing to something quite ordinary.  
  
A litter of kittens.  
  
Unnoticed, Chaos crept up behind the priests. The first priest, kissing an ankh, suddenly found himself kissing a purple ape. The second one found himself turned into Jerry Springer. The third priest got the head of an ostrich. The three of them were running around like maniacs, so Chaos was able to creep up to the kittens with ease. He leered at one in particular, a little black one, with wide black eyes and a look of nobility to her. Chaos patted the kitten on the head, and she bit his paw.  
  
"Unexpected," he purred as a black collar with white stones materialized around the kitten's neck.  
  
"Bestat," said Chaos, "Be worshipped and be normal until another day, then Chaos will come."  
  
Sixteen years later, things had been going pretty normal, the pharaoh was a just ruler, and peace reigned. That is, until one of his wives told the pharaoh something quite upsetting.  
  
"My lord," said one of the wives as she bowed to the priest, "I am worried about the cat Eve." The pharaoh looked at his wife and said nothing.  
  
"She leaves for weeks at a time... and sometimes when she comes back, she has blood on her fur, it worries me."  
  
"Let the gods do what they want," said the Pharaoh as he turned away, "They are not to be questioned, lest Bestat rain fire on us all."  
  
Pandemonium had been risen in Agrabah for the last sixteen years. Multiple killings had been taken place, but there was no clue to who it was. The odd thing was....  
  
"The bodies have been found partially devoured," said Razoul as he grimaced.  
  
"These horrid crimes must be stopped!" exclaimed the Sultan as he pounded his plump fists on the armrest of his throne. Jasmine walked in the throne room, carrying a little bundle in her arms.  
  
"Father! Look at what I found in the marketplace!" Jasmine opened the bundle to reveal a pretty black cat with a collar.  
  
"That's nice dear, but you really shouldn't be out while this cannibalistic villain is walking on the streets!" Jasmine's eyes widened and she said, "A cannibal?" The cat's golden wings stretched out and she curled up and fell asleep.  
  
"Yes, princess, you had better watch your back," said Razoul. Aladdin took a moment to look at the cat before saying, "Don't worry! I will find this murderer!" Razoul rolled his eyes.   
  
The moon rose high over the palace walls as Jasmine looked at her beloved Aladdin parading around the palace with Razoul, keeping the Sultan and herself safe. Jasmine sighed and ran a jade brush through her black hair, letting it fall over her shoulders.  
  
"So vain, princess," Jasmine whirled around, being caught off guard, and looked around for the speaker. Only the cat sat on the bed, flicking her tail, yawning lazily. Jasmine turned back to look outside, but was surprised to see the cat sitting in front of her.   
  
"Come on, you haven't seen the old turn-around-see-foe gag?" said the cat as she lazily scratched her ear, "It's so overdone. Now, if you don't mind just turn around and well… just flop over and die, okay?"   
  
"Do you mean to tell me that you're the cannibal?"  
  
"Well, yeah, pretty much," said the feline.  
  
"But you're a cat!"  
  
"So is Mirage, and that never stopped her." Jasmine started backing up, and the menacing feline pursued. Jasmine threw the brush at her, but the cat only sidestepped.  
  
"My name is Eve, and I'm hungry," said the cat as she finally backed Jasmine into a corner, " I could go for a princess burger and parrot legs." Suddenly, the hair rose on her spine and Eve let out a loathing hiss.   
  
"Show yourself, Seer!" she exclaimed, turning around. Jasmine used this opportunity to sneak out onto the balcony and call magic carpet. The one-eyed Seer looked at Eve before saying slowly, "I've told you over and over to not harm those tangled in destiny." Eve gave Fashir the cutsey eye treatment, but he only stared.  
  
"Cut me a break, old man," said Eve as she pawed at him. He picked her up by the nape of her neck and she glared at him.  
  
"So what now?" she said, "Another warning? Another lousy speech?"  
  
"No," he said, his face neutral, "You will have to be punished." Eve's eyes widened, "You don't mean…"  
  
The Three Fates are generally known as Clotho, Atropos, and Lachecis. They were thought to only be in mythology, but instead they were the ones that gave Fashir his gift, so when Fashir showed up with a black winged cat in his arms, they were not surprised.  
  
"This is the cannibal feline that you have been moderating, yes?" asked Lachecis as she looked up from the soul's thread.  
  
"Yes, Lachecis, this is Eve, she tried to devour the princess of Agrabah: Jasmine."   
  
"Jasmine, eh?" said Atropos, "How shall we punish the one called Eve? Perhaps I should sever her thread at this moment!"   
  
"As predictable as ever, Atropos, that's all you do. Snip snip snip…" said a voice above Atropos' head. Atropos looked up and saw a blue cat looking down at her.   
  
"Chaos!" exclaimed Clotho as she looked up from the glowing orb that the thread emerged from.   
  
"Hi ladies," said Chaos as he floated down to the crystal platform that they all stood on, "Miss me? You three are the most boring Elementals I know… so, what do they plan to do with this.." Chaos was cut off as he saw Eve struggling in Fashir's grasp.   
  
"Bestat?" he mouthed as Eve looked up, "It's been sixteen long years since I've seen you."   
  
"Who are you?" asked Eve with a menacing glare.   
  
"I am Chaos," said Chaos as he slithered over to the feline.  
  
"Your name?" sighed Eve in exasperation.   
  
"Chaos," the cat grinned widely and licked his muzzle.  
  
"Stupid name," muttered Eve.  
  
"Want me to get you out of this or not?"  
  
"Hmph, I don't care, cat!"   
  
"You're one to talk, a cat that mocks a cat, how interesting," Chaos licked his paw lazily and said, "Have you not noted the collar I gave you at birth?"  
  
"This ol' thing?" asked Eve as she pressed her paw against the smooth surface of her black collar, "Yeah, what's it for?" Chaos only grinned some more and said, "Well, what is the least likely thing that collars do?"  
  
"Give me the power to take over Agrabah?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Grant me wishes?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Turn me into a newt?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Turn me into a giant mass of tentacles?"   
  
"No! It will turn you human!"  
  
"Oh… that's too expected!" said Eve as she crossed her paws and smirked.  
  
"Would you rather be turned into a newt?" asked Chaos, a bored expression on his face.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then click your heels three times and say 'One Eyed One Bearded Flying Gray Future Eater.'"  
  
"I'm a cat, I don't have any heels," said Eve while Chaos chuckled at his own joke.  
  
"Oh fine," said Chaos, "Ruin the fun… all you have to do is twist the collar to the right to turn into a human, and then twist it to the left if you want to turn into a cat." Eve was about to do this, but Clotho exclaimed, "Wait! We must punish her!"   
  
"Don't be a drag," said Chaos, "We'll see what happens to her." Eve let her paws wrap around her collar as she twisted it to the right. She felt like something in the collar was probing into her skin. She sat, frozen for a moment, before her pupils constricted and she howled as a new pain swept through her young body. Bones melted and merged inside her, and her skin felt like it was being ripped apart. Fur sucked itself into her body until she was bare. Her tail disappeared into her spine and her back legs started to grow and change shape. Her hips grew rounded and curvaceous and her flat chest curved into the chest of a young lady. Black hair sprouted out of her scalp and flowed down her body while her whiskers disappeared and her nose elongated and her lips turned rose-colored. Her skin turned dark like the color of stained wood and her paws turned into long fingers while her feet had ten toes. The now human Eve lay there, with steam rising from the change. She was too weak to mind modesty, for she was nude (save the collar). The Fates gasped, and even Fashir had a look of weak surprise on his face. Chaos only grinned, looking at the mischief he had created. Eve sat up and looked around, "This can't be real." She groaned as she tried to stand up, but her balance was a bit off and she collapsed to the crystal floor. 


	2. Prince Uzebu

When Eve awoke she was garbed in a plain dress of white. She sat up slowly and gazed into the eyes of..  
  
.A monkey.  
  
Eve yelped as Abu scampered away and looked at Eve from behind the magnificent bed that she laid on.  
  
"Where am I?" asked Eve.  
  
"You're in the land of the blue genie and the furry monkey: Aaaaagrabah!" Eve's jaw fell to her shoulders as she looked at a giant blue genie that stared at her.  
  
"Agrabah?" asked Eve as she stood up, "How did I get here? I remember I was hungry but then Fashir came and I was brought to the Three Fates who were these three beautiful women who had this thread that."  
  
"Woah, slow down little lady," said the Genie as he patted her on the head, "Fashir brought you to us early this morning."  
  
"Fashir brought me here," repeated Eve as she looked down at the ornate rug on the floor of the bedroom.  
  
"Where in Agrabah am I?" asked Eve as she took a step toward the east window that looked onto the city.  
  
"The palace of Agrabah!" exclaimed a voice from the door. Princess Jasmine stood there, her hair combed back in a high ponytail, "I'm Jasmine, and this is Abu and Genie." Genie bowed extravagantly, while Abu tilted his head and grimaced. He did not like this person. He did not like this person at all. She smelled like a cat. She smelled very much like a cat. Very very much like a cat. Abu stalked behind Genie and he scooped the primate up.  
  
"Aw, does the monkey need a bath?" Abu's eyes widened. While the genie dragged the whining monkey off, Jasmine turned to smile at Eve.  
  
"I don't think I got your name," said Jasmine as she twisted a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Oh, I'm Eve," said Eve as she turned to look at the genie flying off, "And is that thing really a genie?"  
  
"Yes, don't mind Genie. He flits off here and there. that's just the way he is." Eve smiled faintly and turned back, "So, the old man brought me here?"  
  
"Yes, Fashir brought you here in the middle of the night, he sounded quite urgent about something." Jasmine looked like she was about to continue, but was startled when her father called.  
  
"Jasmine! A visitor has come to see you and your guest!" Jasmine and Eve looked at each other, shrugged, and walked into the throne room. Eve's breath was taken away at the golden elephant throne, but Jasmine's was taken away at the exotic visitor. With long hair of the ocean and eyes of navy, he stood tall at the Sultan's side. His skin was pale for that of an Arabian, but for that matter he looked more Egyptian, wearing the robes of a pharaoh and the pharaoh's beard-piece.  
  
"Jasmine! This is prince uh.." "Prince Uzebudatralaumpkin," said the stranger, his deep voice, and menacing somehow. Jasmine and Eve's eyes widened and they stood- stunned. The stranger only smiled, "But you may call me Prince Uzebu." 


	3. Chaos

(Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews-and yes, I do know that the first paragraph has an uncanny reference to "Veggie Tales.")  
  
"Zebu?" asked Eve as she tilted her head to the side, "Isn't that related to a cow?" Uzebu tried his best to not laugh, and succeeded somewhat by smirking.  
  
"Like you know," said Uzebu, "I didn't know you liked cows." Eve smiled and nodded, "Nah, I much prefer a human's li." Eve trailed off. Uzebu only smiled, his unusually feline teeth shining.  
  
"You were saying, stranger?" asked Uzebu. Eve took a moment to look at the prince with a confused look on her face, before her large eyes narrowed into slits.  
  
"Was I about to say something?" Uzebu only chuckled at Eve. Jasmine took one more look at the prince before walking up to the Sultan.  
  
"Father," she said, "Have you found anything out about the cat attacker?" Sultan's bushy eyebrows furrowed as he shook his head, "No one has heard about a talking cat with wings except for. are you sure that your attacker was not Chaos?"  
  
"No, father, this cat looked different from Chaos. Her fur was black and she had these golden wings, she could be related, but for some reason I don't think Chaos would allow for me to die."  
  
"Oh I doubt that, Your Highness," said Uzebu as he strode over to the throne, "What is this chaos you speak of? Did something happen?" Jasmine's eyes lowered, "Chaos is chaos personified."  
  
"Wait!" exclaimed Eve, "You know about Chaos?" Eve's eyes dilated as she lunged forward, her rough hands landing on Jasmine's shoulders.  
  
"You know about Chaos?" asked Jasmine, repeating Eve's question back. The Sultan was stunned and Uzebu leaned back against the throne, his full lips curving.  
  
"I believe we all have some explaining to do," said Jasmine as her father nodded.  
  
***************** "So all along, Chaos was punishing Mirage for trying to deceive him," said Jasmine as she handed an apple to Abu, who chirped happily. Genie wiped his brow, "We were lucky that time, that bad kitty could've wiped ol' Al out!"  
  
"So, how did this girl know about Chaos?" asked Iago as he flapped near Eve's shoulder, "She was probably so damn boring that he- ack!" Iago stopped as Eve stuffed a cracker down his throat. Abu had to hold the parrot back while he fumed, glaring at Eve with vengeance.  
  
"See this collar?" asked Eve as her thin fingers lightly touched the black choker around her neck, "Chaos told me recently that he gave me this when I was born. He also told me that this collar contains magical powers."  
  
"What sort of magical powers?" asked Uzebu as he leaned onto the table, half with curiosity and half out of the sake of humiliating her. Eve glanced at the prince.  
  
'He knows more than he it looks.' thought Eve as her obsidian eyes burrowed into his crystal navy eyes, which glinted mischievously.  
  
"Your eyes," said Eve as her long fingers rose to point at the prince, "They look like."  
  
"Well, it's a small world after all, isn't it Al?" laughed the Genie as he ruffled the boy's hair, "Looks like this little lady had an interesting encounter with Chaos too!"  
  
"Chaos is unpredictable," said Uzebu as he straightened up, "So it is a slim coincidence, quite rare, really."  
  
"Uzebu," said Aladdin as he readjusted his hat, "You never told us how you've heard of Chaos." Uzebu closed his eyes and smiled.  
  
"Let's just say I'm quite unpredictable myself," said Uzebu as he let his fingers trail through his oceanic hair. Eve's curious gaze never left Uzebu, and she felt her breath being sucked in when his eyes slowly turned towards her. His smile widened as she quickly looked away, a look of realization dawning on her dark skin.  
  
"Uzebu. he's."  
  
"Well, Prince Uzebu," said Sultan as he shook the taller man's hand heartily, "I hope you can stay for a long while, I want to hear all about the cultures of the land you came from."  
  
"The pleasure is all mine," said Uzebu, "As long as it stays interesting, I can't stand boredom, I just don't have a tolerance for it." Uzebu shrugged his shoulders and looked at the others with a look of innocence.  
  
"Well, Uzebu, Eve, you two had better go get ready for dinner while Aladdin and myself finish this figure pyramid." Aladdin tried to smile; though a look of utter humiliation crossed his face as he bent down to place an elephant figure on the growing toy-pyramid.  
  
************************ Uzebu and Eve quietly walked down the hallway to their rooms, Uzebu with a look of serenity on his handsome face, while Eve fidgeted, twiddling her thumbs.  
  
"My dear girl," said Uzebu as he came to a halt, "I haven't seen a young lady look so nervous in a while! May I be of assistance? I almost feel as though I am. unwanted." Uzebu let his finger run across the white stones of Eve's collar. Her eyes narrowed as Uzebu somewhat recoiled from a smack administered by Eve's palm.  
  
"Chaos! You know that you are unwanted here! You may have given me this gift, but that does not give you the right to follow me around, much less as a human- a prince at that!" A flicker of darkness crossed the man's navy eyes as he purred softly, like a cat.  
  
"Eve, you can be quite fickle. First I give you the power to change you into a human and now this? Tsk tsk tsk. little Bastet."  
  
"Why the hell do you keep on calling me that?! Who is this Bastet?!"  
  
"You're Egyptian and you do not know this? Bastet is the Egyptian goddess of cats, and you, my dear, are the reincarnation of this cat goddess," said Chaos as his grin widened.  
  
"I'm the reincarnation of a goddess.?" asked Eve as she turned back towards Chaos' human form. Chaos only grinned. 


	4. Bastet

Sand ruffled across Eve's sandals, but she did not shake it off. She was busy with other things, her eyes darting from side to side of the marketplace. The taller figure looked down at her, the sunlight glinting off of his navy eyes. Both of them ignored the rich goods surrounding them, from fruits to exotic animals, from jewelry to clothing. Chaos' face had an expression of boredom on it, and Eve was just fidgeting.  
  
"Does it bother you that much?" asked Chaos as he slightly turned his head towards the elegant woman beside him, "To be the reincarnation of a goddess?" Eve stayed silent as her eyes followed a small scarab beetle crawling across the sand. Chaos lifted his nose somewhat into the air at being ignored, and let his air out in a huff.  
  
"There are some good things to being an entity, you know. Your body has not aged past the human state of a twenty-two year old. Normally, a lot of cats would be dead at your age," said Chaos, the words rolling lazily off of his tongue.  
  
"Are you calling me old?" asked Eve as she stood firm, her ebony hair swishing in front of her shoulders from the sudden stop of motion.  
  
"You have no idea, Eve," said Chaos, "I haven't bothered to continue counting the years on my life, too much hassle, and not enough candles in the world." Chaos chuckled a bit, which caused a few women in the streets to stop walking, and instead lazily put one foot in front of the other, in a swoon.  
  
Genie was watching Eve and Chaos through binoculars.  
  
"I'm starting to not trust that Uzebu guy," said Genie, an eyebrow raising, "I could've sworn I've heard that voice of his somewhere before!" Genie raised a plump finger to his chin and let his eyes examine Uzebu fully.  
  
"Hold on, buddy!" exclaimed Genie as he looked at Uzebu's hair. Genie flew down and appeared in front of the stunned entities.  
  
"Zebu Man! How on EARTH did you get your hair that lovely shade of royal blue?!" Genie let his fingertips run through Chaos' long hair as he gawked with wonder. Chaos firmly pushed Genie's hand away and sighed, an amused expression on his face.  
  
"It's just natural, I suppose, Genie," uttered Chaos as his body started to disappear before Genie's eyes.  
  
"Uh, Uzebu, did someone have a little invisible ink spill there?" asked Genie as he waved his hand through the space where Chaos' body used to be.  
  
"Silly Genie! Do you not remember the cat who has more power than a 'room full of genies'?" Genie let his beard twist in his finger as he mumbled, "Well, yeah, I remember but what does he- HOT PATOOTIE! CHAOS!" Chaos lifted his eyebrows up and down as an answer to his name as his face disappeared, only his navy eyes looking at the baffled genie. Soon, the navy eyes disappeared as well, and were replaced by round yellow eyes that still looked at the genie. Soon, the tall prince was replaced by a blue cat with navy wings.  
  
"Hello, Genie. miss me?" Chaos grinned, showing his shining fangs.  
  
"It wasn't me! This place hasn't been redundant! I swear this place is still unusual and interesting!" Genie got on his knees and banged his head on the sandy ground, obviously upset at Chaos' presence.  
  
"Well, what a warm welcome," said Chaos as he lazily rolled his eyes, "You really know how to make a cat feel warm and tingly inside." Genie sighed and stood up, dusting off his pants, "So, what made you decide to show up, Chaos?"  
  
"Why, Bastet, of course. or you would probably know her better as Eve: The Human-Eating Feline." Chaos chuckled while Genie did a double take.  
  
"Hold on, mister! Eve is just a little lady!"  
  
"It's very interesting to know the truth, sometimes more interesting than a little white lie." Chaos reached his paws around Eve's neck, and before Eve's hand could shoo him away, Chaos had successfully turned the collar to the left. Eve's eyes snapped open, and her hair frizzed a bit, before a loud screech came from her mouth. The process of her turning into a human suddenly hit reverse, and soon Eve was only an exhausted cat.  
  
"Yikes! She's a winged cat!" Genie gasped, letting his jaw crash to the sandy ground.  
  
"It's like I said," said Chaos as he smirked, raising his eyebrows in sadistic glee, "She's the one who tried to attack Jasmine. It's all right though. as long as no one else knows, it doesn't really matter." Eve looked at Chaos in confusion. Genie tilted his head and said, "Do you expect me to not tell Al about this?"  
  
"Oh? You want to?" Chaos' grin widened- he knew that this would happen. Before the Genie could answer, he stood still; in fact everything stood still. Even the wind moving the sand across the ground stood suspended in air. No sound existed. Everything was utterly silent. This was an experience Eve had never experienced before, so she unwillingly started to tremble.  
  
"Well? Impressed yet?" Chaos raised his eyebrows up and down again, and Eve looked away.  
  
"You really are as powerful as Genie said, aren't you?" Eve let her feline murrs come out softly, so Chaos couldn't hear how frightened she was starting to get, "You sadistic winged purple-striped Cheshire Cat!" When Eve looked up again, Chaos was glaring at her.  
  
"Repeat that again?" asked Chaos, his voice low with temperamental rumbling. Eve was afraid, but she would not give in to the magical creature leering in front of her. So her eyes narrowed and she said bravely, "You are sadistic!" 


	5. A Deal is a Deal

The fur on Chaos' neck rose slightly, but he soon sighed and shook off the rage.  
  
"Now, listen to me you feisty girl," said Chaos, "I want to make you a deal. If you do something for me, then I can bring time back so Genie never found out about your identity." Eve's eyes widened slightly as she said, "What would I have to do?"  
  
"Well. I'll think about it for a moment, so do we have a deal?" Eve's eyes narrowed into slits, "First tell me what I have to do." Chaos chuckled and he circled the black cat, eyes never leaving her.  
  
"Well, you'd have to be a. servant, for three days. You'd have to do whatever I commanded, and obey to my every whim. This is rather unlike me, but it will make things more interesting in this place, no?" Eve looked down at the sand that stood still below her feet and thought about it.  
  
"Reduced to a servant," she muttered, as she stared at the sand getting beneath her claws, "You drive a hard bargain, Chaos. But for the sake of my human form, I'll do it." Chaos grinned as he let his ears twitch.  
  
"I'll do my end of the bargain first," he chuckled as he twitched his tail slightly. In a blast of light, Eve looked at the world around her rewind like videotapes. She also watched her body rewind- though her mind did not. Soon, she was back in her uniform, and Chaos, the Genie, and her human form were chatting merrily.  
  
"Chaos, you do realize Al will figure this out sooner or later, right?" said the Genie as he cast a wary eye on the false prince.  
  
"I'm sure that Aladdin will understand, he did such a masquerade himself once, did he not?" While Chaos and Genie continued to talk, Eve's eyes were blank as she stared aimlessly at the air before her. She flexed her fingers for a moment, as if forgetting how they had worked for a moment. She dazed in and out of reality for a few minutes, just walking. She probably wouldn't notice if she stepped on a scorpion or hot coals like acrobatic performers.  
  
"Eve?" Eve looked around blankly, as if she hardly heard someone mention her name.  
  
"Eve? Don't we need to discuss. payment?" Eve slowly turned her head and looked at the handsome figure. Her eyes looked a bit hazy, and she swayed on her feet like a drunkard.  
  
"Huh?" Eve rubbed her eyes and looked at Chaos, "But what about Genie?"  
  
"He left two minutes ago," chuckled Chaos as he crossed his lanky arms, "I was starting to wonder if time magic gave you the effect of too much alcohol!" Eve rubbed the crown of her forehead and muttered something about her sinuses.  
  
"All right," muttered Eve drearily, "What is the first thing I have to do?" Chaos' lips stretched into a grin that was unnatural for a human face.  
  
"The first thing you have to do is. hit on the Sultan." Eve did a double take.  
  
"Repeat that?"  
  
"You heard me, flirt with the Sultan. Act like you are smitten by his debonair and." Chaos paused for a moment, lifting a tanned finger to his lip, "Charm."  
  
"You are nuts," whispered Eve as she placed her hands on her hips, "Absolutely psychotic!"  
  
"They don't call me Chaos for nothing," he chuckled, his eyebrows raising. Eve's black eyes widened and she uttered silently, "You're being serious, aren't you?" Chaos slowly nodded, his grin never leaving his handsome face. Eve huffed and raised her hands up in a mock-surrender.  
  
"Fine, a deal is a deal. You will soon see how pleasing my acting skills are." 


End file.
